30 Möglichkeiten Vegeta zu töten
by Blackjack1
Summary: Ich will nur Reviews von echten Vegeta-Hassern. @ alle anderen: Schreibt mir FLAMES! Schreibt mir schöne kreative FLAMES!!!


**30 Möglichkeiten, Vegeta zu töten**

  


Liebe Leser,

gehören Sie auch zu den Personen, die DragonBall Z kennen? Und gehören Sie auch zu denen, die einen gewissen Charakter hassen, weil er arrogant, selbstüberschätzend, erniedrigend und chauvinistisch ist? 

Sonderbarer weise lieben und vergöttern ihn die meisten Girlies, ohne das es dafür auch nur irgendeinen sinnvoll denkbaren Grund gibt. Als Antwort auf den immer weiter wachsenden Frust einer kleinen aber erlesenen Schar von Vegetahassern ist es uns nun möglich, Ihnen nach jahrelangen Studien und Nachforschungen unsere Ergebnisse mitzuteilen. 

Wir bieten ihnen hiermit 30 Möglichkeiten, die von ihnen so verhasste soziale Pestbeule auszumerzen. Die hier aufgeführten Möglichkeiten wurden getestet und für gut befunden. So sich der Leser genau an die Anweisungen hält, garantieren wir Erfolg. Natürlich wird keinerlei Haftung für Folgeschäden übernommen. 

Wir wünschen ihnen nun viel Spaß - und vor allem viel Erfolg - beim Lesen und Anwenden dieser 30 Möglichkeiten, Vegeta zu töten. 

  


  


1. Man ist Freezer/ Cell/ Buu und handelt entsprechend.

2. Man sabotiert eine Raumkapsel, dass sie unter Druck undicht wird. Daraufhin lässt man Vegeta wissen, dass ein neues Volk von besonders guten Kämpfern entdeckt wurde. Da Vegeta immer besser sein will als Son-Goku wird er die erstbeste Möglichkeit wahrnehmen, zu diesem Planeten zu reisen, und dazu die präparierte Raumkapsel benutzen. Sobald er die Erdatmosphäre verlassen hat wird die Kapsel undicht. (Vegeta + Unterdruck = Plopp) 

3. Man lädt sich alle Yaoi - Geschichten, die sich mit Vegata und Son-Goku oder anderen widerlichen Kombinationen beschäftigen, herunter und lässt sie Vegeta zukommen. Vegeta liest die Geschichten und stirbt entweder sofort am Herzinfarkt oder begeht vorher noch einen Massenmord an den Autoren der Geschichten.

4. Man lädt Vegeta anonym zu einem "all you can eat" - Essen ein und präpariert die gesamte Mahlzeit mit Unmengen magensäureresistenter Hefekapseln, damit sich diese erst im Darm auflösen.. Da Saiajin immer wie Raubtiere schlingen, wird Vegeta sie gar nicht mitbekommen, d.h. die Kapseln beginnen zu quellen. (Vegeta + voller Magen und Darm + schnell quellende Hefekapseln = Plopp)

5. Man lädt Vegeta im Namen von Son Goku zu einem Sondertraining in eine kleine Sporthalle ein. Danach verbreitet man im Netz, das es für Vegeta einen Überraschungsparty geben soll und gibt die Adresse der Sporthalle an. Besser gesagt: Es werden Sammelpunkte aufgelistet von denen aus man die Halle stürmen kann. Sobald Vegeta in der Halle ist, gibt man das Startsignal zum "Grossangriff."

Daraufhin wird Vegeta entweder von pubertierenden Vegetafans zu Tode gequetscht, oder von in Ohnmacht fallenden Girlies erschlagen. Im Übrigen solltet Ihr darauf achten, das Wände und Decke der Halle besonders widerstandsfähig sind, damit Flucht keine Option mehr ist.

6. Man setzt Son Goku unter LSD und macht ihm klar, dass Vegeta eigentlich Buu ist, der noch einmal zurückgekommen ist. Dabei habe er sich in Vegeta verwandet, sein eigentliches Ziel sei aber wie immer die Zerstörung der Erde und aller ihrer Bewohner. Buu behauptet natürlich standhaft, der echte Vegeta zu sein. (Vegeta + Genkidama = Brösel)

7. Man lädt alle Straigt - Hentais über Vegeta mit irgendwelchen anderen Frauen, insbesondere irgendwelchen selbsterfundenen Charakteren (außer natürlich Bulma), herunter und lässt diese Bulma zukommen. (Vegeta + Bulmas Kenntnisse über Vegetas Schwachstellen + Bulmas technische Kenntnisse = Zapp)

8. Man lässt Vegeta anonym die Nachricht zukommen, dass Son-Goku die 999fache Kaioken geschafft hat. Da Vegeta sich diesen Vorsprung von seinem Erzfeind natürlich nicht gefallen lassen kann, wird er versuchen dies zu übertrumpfen. (Vegeta + 1000fache Kaioken = Plopp)

9. Man lädt Vegeta zu einen Sondertraining in einer besonderen Umgebung ein. Wenn er dann in den unterirdischen Bunker kommt, sperrt man ihn ein und beschallt ihn 24h mit den Teletubbies. Danach ist er entweder so verrückt, das er sich selbst in die Luft jagt oder an einem Herzinfarkt stirbt. (Vegeta + Uh-Oh = Argh)

10. Man zapft das Telefon der Briefs an und wartet, bis eine Kompanieladung Pizzas beim örtlichen Pizzaservice bestellt wird. Dann fängt man den Lieferanten ab und präpariert die Pizzen mit einem starken Schlafmittel. Da Vegeta sowieso den Löwenanteil der Pizzen essen wird, wird er auch eine entsprechend hohe Dosis zu sich nehmen. Sobald alle schlafen, schleicht man sich in das Haus und schert und rasiert Vegetas Kopf bis er aussieht wie Krilin - nur 5 cm größer. Dann stellt man in Vegetas Blickfeld einen Spiegel auf und wartet auf das Aufwachen von Vegeta und den unvermeidlichen Herzinfarkt desselben.

11. Man bricht in den "Gravity-Room" ein und verstellt den Gravitationmesser, so dass die eigentliche Gravitation immer um das zehnfache größer ist als die Angezeigte. Und da Vegeta prinzipiell gleich bei 400g trainiert, ohne die Belastung langsam zu steigern, wird er keine Zeit mehr haben, die künstliche Gravitation auszuschalten. (Vegeta + 4000g = Briefmarke)

12. Man verführt Akira Toriyama, macht ihn sich hörig und zwingt ihn dazu, Vegeta entgültig sterben zu lassen, wegen der Dramatik der Serie.

13. Man lässt Chichi anonym wissen, dass Vegeta droht, Son-Gohan und Son-Goten umzubringen, wenn er sie findet - die Beiden haben ihm einen Streich gespielt. ( Vegeta + Chichis Mutterinstinkt + Chichis Bratpfanne = Schädelbasisbruch)

14. Man setzt Vegeta unter Schlafmittel. (Achtung, auf die Dosierung achten! Nur was auch einen Dinosaurier umwirft, kann effektiv verwendet werden.) Danach setzt man die lokale Regierung davon in Kenntnis, das sich ein Außerirdischer auf dem Planeten befindet, und warnt diese vor, dass das Objekt unter ständigem Drogeneinfluss gehalten werden muss. Man sollte die Belohnung für den Fall einstreichen, dass Vegeta doch noch einmal aufwacht. Dann hat man genügend Geld, um einen andere Möglichkeit aus zu probieren. (Vegeta + Wissenschaftler = Area 51 / Museumsexponat)

15. Man macht Bulma mittels Zeitungsartikel und Radiosendungen klar, dass es eine Hypnosemethode gibt, mit Hilfe derer sich der Ehemann mit Freude an den Arbeiten im Haushalt beteiligt. Bulma wird natürlich Vegeta dazu zwingen, diese Behandlung wahrzunehmen. Dort hypnotisiert man Vegeta und macht ihm klar, dass das Leben nicht lebenswert ist, und das er niemals besser als Son-Goku sein wird. (Vegeta + Selbstmordgedanke + Final Flash = Brösel)

16. Ich suche alle Dragonballs zusammen und wünsche mir von Shen Long, dass dieser Vegeta in die Sonne befördert. (Vegeta + Sonneneruption = Brösel)

17. Man geht in den Trainingsraum von Vegeta, sucht eine Blut- oder Schweißprobe und entwickelt in einem Genlabor einen speziell an Vegeta angepassten Herzvirus, für den nie ein Gegenmittel erschaffen werden wird, da alle Genproben und Pläne vernichtet werden. (Vegeta + Herzvirus = vorzeitiges ableben) 

18. Man sabotiert die Lüftungsanlage und die Türverriegelung des Trainingsraumes von Vegeta, sobald dieser wieder einmal bis zur völligen Erschöpfung trainiert, verriegelt die Tür und leitet Gas ein. (Vegeta + Senfgas = Röchel) 

19. Man manipuliert die Schalttafel des "Gravity - Rooms," sodass man die Gravitation von außen steuern kann, und wartet, bis Vegeta mal wieder trainiert. Dann steigert man die Gravitation, bis er sich nicht mehr bewegen kann aber noch lebt. Danach beschalt man ihn so lange mit Volksmusik,, bis er durchdreht und jeden töten will. Danach lässt man die Z-Gruppe den Rest erledigen. (Vegeta + Musikantenstadl + Z-Gruppe = Röst)

20. Man setzt Vegeta mittels einer Gratispackung Eis unter LSD und macht ihm klar, dass er eigentlich schon lange ein Supersayajin 5 ist, und, wenn er in die Sonne fliegt, er zum Supersayagin 6 werden kann. (Vegeta + Weltall / Sonneneruption = Plopp / Röst 

21. Man sucht alle Dragonballs zusammen und wünscht sich, dass Vegeta für einen Tag alle übermenschlichen Kräfte verlieren soll. Danach legt man sich mit einem Scharfschützengewehr bei der Casule Coporation auf die Lauer und wartet, bis Vegeta an einem Fenster erscheint. (Vegeta + Scharfschützengewehr + Kugel mit der Aufschrift: "From Griffin with Love = Peng)

22. Man erschafft ein Dimensionsportal und holt aus der Warhammer-Dimension einen Calidus Assasinen, welcher sich dann in Bulma verwandelt, wobei darauf zu achten ist, das diese während dieser Zeit für 24h außer Gefecht gesetzt ist. Danach nimmt der Assasine Bulmas Platz ein und wartet bis Vegeta schläft. (Vegeta + Phasenschwert = Puzzlespiel)

23. Man wartet ab, bis die Dragonball Z Folgen kommen, in denen Vegeta leicht bekleidet im "Gravity-Room" trainiert und spielt in diesen Folgen die verschlüsselte Botschaft ein, welche besagt: "Ihr hasst alle Vegeta, und müsst sofort alle Zeugnisse, welcher Form auch immer, von Vegeta zerstören. Das heißt man streicht Vegeta aus der Geschichte und spätestens in zwei Generationen wird niemand mehr wissen, das es Vegeta jemals gegeben hat. Achtung hierbei handelt es sich um einen Langzeitplan, dessen Ergebnis sie wohl nie erleben können. (Vegeta + Zerstörung aller Zeugnisse = Wer ist Vegeta)

24. Hier mit Möglichkeit für alle StarTrek Fans. Man wartet ab, bis Vegeta mal wieder auf einen anderen Planeten fliegt um sich zu prügeln, und informiert, wenn er verletzt auf der Rückreise ist, die Borg, das in dieser Kapsel eine gute Drohne zu holen ist. Achtung, es besteht die Möglichkeit, das die Borg danach zur Erde fliegen und die gesamte Bevölkerung zu Drohnen machen, aber Opfer müssen gebracht werden. (Vegeta + Borgtechnologie = brave Drone)

25. Man verbreitet das Gerücht, dass Vegeta sich jeden Morgen die Haare nach oben gelt, um zu verheimlichen, das er schon einen kahlen Hinterkopf hat. Daraufhin wird Vegeta sich vor lauter Scham selbst umbringen oder vor der Lächerlichkeit von der Erde fliehen, beides ein äußerst erstrebenswertes Ergebnis. (Vegeta + üble Nachrede + Vegetas Angst sich lächerlich zu machen = Flucht / Selbstmord)

26. Man suche die Dragonballs, rufe Shenlong und wünsche sich, dass King Vegeta wieder auferstehen möge. Dieser wird feststellen müssen, dass nicht nur Kakarotto sondern auch sein Sohn die Saiyajin und deren Andenken verraten hat. (Vegeta + mächtig saurer King Vegeta = Hackfleisch)

27. Man sucht alle Dragonbals zusammen und wünscht sich, dass Vegeta alle seine Kräfte verlieren soll. Danach lädt man ihn, natürlich anonym, in die Höhle eines hungrigen Drachen. (Vegeta + hungriger Drache + Feueratem = Röst-Mahlzeit)

28. Man besorgt sich einen "Blitzdingser" wahlweise von den M.I.B. oder von der IBftA, löscht Vegeta`s Gehirn und macht ihm klar, das er eigentlich ein netter, zurückhaltender und von Grund auf friedlicher Mensch ist, der sich eigentlich nur für Natur und Hausarbeit interessiert. 

29. Man ist RTL2, setzt DragonBall Z mitten in der Staffel kommentarlos ab und lässt DBZ der Vergessenheit anheimfallen.

30. Man vernichtet in Abwesenheit der Freundin jegliches Informationsmaterial (Videos, Comics, Puppen, ...) in denen Vegeta vorkommt und löscht damit seine Existenz aus. Danach sollte man zwar dringend das Land verlassen und den eigenen Namen ändern, da man ansonsten vom Zorn der Freundin getroffen wird, aber Opfer müssen gebracht werden um ein höheres Ziel zu erreichen.

  


So, sehr geehrte Leser, 

Wenn ihre Anstrengungen von Erfolg gekrönt waren, sollte Vegeta jetzt tot sein. 

Wir möchten ihnen dazu gratulieren, und können ihnen versichern, dass sie der Welt einen großen Gefallen getan haben. Um nun sicher zu stellen, das Vegeta auch tot bleibt, müssen sie nun dafür sorgen, dass ihn keiner mittels den terranen oder namekianischen Dragonballs wiederbelebt. Zu weiteren Informationen lesen sie bitte unsere anderen Veröffentlichungen mit den Titeln:

  


- 30 Möglichkeiten Piccolo/ Dende zu töten

- 30 Möglichkeiten alle Namekianer zu töten

  


Erhältlich bei Griffin Print Industries nach Zusendung von 14,95 Euro in einem frankierten Rückumschlag.

  


Liebe Leser: Bitte denken sie immer daran, dass Opfer gebracht werden müssen, um ein höheres Ziel zu erreichen.

  


  


  


  


Und für alle die das jetzt erst genommen haben aber doch bis hierher weiter gelesen haben: Scherz! Spaß! Humor!

  


  


  


  



End file.
